


a plead for ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Chapter 1:, Chapter 2:, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, and being kids, but yeah this is just softness, i don't really know yet - Freeform, i'll add stuff for each chapter as i write, please let them be kids, should've tagged that sooner, sorry - Freeform, tommy and tubbo hanging out, tommy is a gremlin boy who swears, tommy swears, tubbo angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i have time on my hands and writing gives me serotonin so go for it i guess
Relationships: nope, not today - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

hi! i'm bored, anxious, and depressed and writing gives me a mild amount of serotonin so i'm begging for other people's ideas because my mind is a void. also, canon is sad so i need to focus my energy on different, less concerning, things.

**what i will write**

<3 family dynamic

<3 fluff

<3 angst 

<3 protectiveness (dear god i love people being protective)

<3 different au's

<3 can write other characters than listed in tags just let me know if you want them included

<3 really anything else unless specified i'm uncomfy with it

**what i will not write**

<3 smut

<3 rape/non-con

<3 eating disorders or suicide (i've written it before but it was more of an unhealthy coping mechanism at that time)

i would also prefer to stick to their online personas and away from real life

no ships in this because i really just want to write family dynamic and i feel uncomfortable writing ships with these characters

**i can choose not to do a prompt and i may not get to all of them because i'm really bad with motivation (but i also fear disappointment so we'll see)**

**will probably have an update once a week but who fucking knows**

**warning: i am shit at writing so don't be prepared for a masterpiece from someone who can barely get out of bed every morning**

**requests can be in comments or on this shitty form i made**

**[shitty form](https://forms.gle/bbnThK6SAhZw9BAL7) **


	2. TUBBO ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “can i request an angsty tubbo oneshot with tubbo + SBI as a family where tubbo either gets caught by a mob herd or is kidnapped and gets thrown into a bad river and drowns bc he can’t swim, then his family come and save him?” by yaho!
> 
> I imagine these guys are a little aged down in this scenario, just because they all still live together and everything but choose what you will.
> 
> Slight blood warning (its basically not there but stay safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks, i didn't proofread it

This was fine, everything was fine. 

Tubbo wasn’t helpless, he could handle a sword and he knew his way around the server, but god did he hate being alone. The sun was almost fully hidden in the horizon, the once orange and pink colors of the sky consumed by the deep purples and blacks of the night. Every stray noise caused him to jump and raise his sword in alarm. He tried to think back to the array of tips that Techno and Phil had given him, anything to help him as he wandered alone.

_ “Stay where you are, we’ll come back for you,”  _ That was out of the question, seeing as Tubbo didn’t know he was lost until he had been wandering alone for what he assumed as ten minutes, if not more.

_ “Get to high ground to stalk your enemy,” _ It wasn’t the same context as what Techno was referring to, but Tubbo prayed the tactic would still work. So he hiked through the woods and searched in between the trees to find elevated land, but found nothing but more trees and shrubs. He was running out of options as he walked towards the rising moon.

That was until he was a shimmer in the distance, a soft glow of the moon reflecting on dark water. The trees cleared out to show an open lake. He didn’t remember this lake from anywhere and there were no landmarks that jogged his memory which only lead him to panic further. He pushed the thoughts down, repressing the worry, and instead focusing his thoughts on each step he made. He came to the edge of the lake and looked down into its murky water, it looked endless like he could swim down forever if he wished. He would stay here, assuming it would be easier for his family to find him near a lake than in a field of identical trees. He made himself more comfortable by sitting down at the grassy edge of the lake. Idly, he tracked patterns onto the glassy surface with the tip of his figure, he liked the way the water swirled and rippled at the touch.

_ Do they know I’m lost? _

_ Are they looking for me? _

_ What if they never find me? _

_ What if they don’t want to find me? _

Tubbo pulled his hands from the water and covered his ears in a pitiful attempt to block out the intruding thoughts. He closed in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest with the toes of his shoes faintly touching the water. 

He wanted Tommy, he wanted Phil, he wanted his family. 

They were just going on a walk and looking for treasure, he and Tommy especially loved searching for loot that Phil hadn’t found and they always dragged Wilbur and Techno along- he says dragged because they complain, even though they like it more than they’d admit. As the sunset, they debated between heading back or going a little further to a broken down portal that Techno had seen a couple days earlier. Tubbo wanted to go home, he was hungry and wishing for some of Phil’s mince pies, but he sided with Tommy to go out a little longer because the idea of finding something was made all too appealing by the blond. He couldn’t remember how he got lost, he just knew one minute he was searching for a chest with Tommy the next minute he couldn’t hear or see his loud friend. 

He sat, huddled in on himself as he mulled over everything until a crunch of leaves made his body tense and his heart jump out of his chest. His mind repeated one word.  **_Mob_ ** _.  _ But when he turned it wasn’t the glowing eyes of a spider or the sharp outline of a skeleton in the woods, it was a person. He could barely make out a shape in the dark but the dark figure had enough moonlight around him to be visible. At first his heart sored,  _ they found him! _ But the longer stood staring at him from a distance, the more uneasy he got. This wasn’t Tommy or Wilbur or anyone he wanted to see. He shifted, finally willing his body to move and not freeze like a sitting duck. He slowly stood up, waiting to see how the other person would react. The other person didn’t move but the stare Tubbo could feel sharpened. The person stirred, not much, barely more than shifting his weight, but it was enough to send Tubbo running.

He could hear the person following him, twigs and leaves being smothered under his feet. THe man called out but not to him out to the woods, and yells returned his demands. Tubbo gulped, there were more people?

He didn’t have time to worry about that now, his whole body was focused on running. Breathes were harsh and shallow as his muscles screamed for more oxygen in his body. His legs were burning and still felt like jello at the same time. Tears were threatening to trail down his cheeks from wind and fear. The yelling behind him was getting closer but he couldn’t understand what they were saying, his vision was tunneled to the land ahead of him and the body was more focused on not collapsing then his attackers. 

It grew harder to keep his pace. Even with the adrenaline, he knew he couldn’t go forever, but it didn’t make him feel any better when he slowed down to attempt to catch his breath. He wishes he kept going.

Large arms wrapped around him from behind, lifting his body from the ground and pinning the upper part of his arms to the man’s chest. His legs were aching and burning and his cheeks were red and stained with searing tears but he tried his best to escape. His lungs were still rapidly trying to regain air so he couldn’t yell- not that there was any reason to believe a stray traveler would hear him- so instead he thrashed around in the man's arms. He kicked and tried to claw at the attacker’s arms as best he could. The grip was unrelenting but he couldn’t bring himself to stop trying. The other men, there were three total, came around from behind their friend. One was holding a rope and twisting it in his hand.

_ No. No. No. No.  _ **_No!_ **

“ _ Stop! _ ” His voice was rough because his throat was dry, but he prayed his pitiful yell was here by someone or that his plea would be answered. He was getting nowhere, all his attempts were pitiful at best. He had nearly given up, resigning to his fate of whatever these twisted men had planned when the harsh whirl of an arrow rang in his ear.

The man with the rope froze, eyes wide in shock and his hands came to eh arrow lodge in the area near his heart. He didn’t have much time to cry out in pain, as he was on the ground lifeless second later blood pooling out his mouth and arrow still causing blood to poor from his chest. His friends grew alert, scanning frantically to find who the arrow belongs to, but it didn’t take long for the other man in Tubbo’s view to drop down from an arrow as well, meeting the same fate as his fallen companion. 

“Hey, dipshit!” It was a voice from the woods, more importantly, a voice Tubbo recognized, Tommy.

The man still holding Tubbo unrelentingly turned to the voice of his best friend. It was dark out, only the moon shining between the canopy, still, Tubbo could make out of the shadows his brothers- Tommy, Techno, Wilbur- each with the weapons in hand, most prominent Techno with his bow.

“Unless you wanna end up like your friends you better let him go,”

“Why the hell should I listen to you, I could kill this kid on the spot,” Tubbo’s eyes went wide with fear and he feebly attempted to squirm but the grip around him only tightened. All of his brothers’ eyes darkened.

“Because if you hurt him I kill you,” the attacker had the nerve- though Tubbo was sure it was more out of stupidity- to laugh.

“Cause I’m gonna listen to a pink-haired teenager with his band of human hero wannabes,”

“Should’ve just listened to Techno, they call him the blood god for a reason,” It was a new voice, Phil, from behind them. Tubbo didn’t see anything that happened to the man holding him but he felt the grip on him slacken and heard the thump as the man fell to the ground, lifeless like the others. 

Tubbo took what little strength left in his body and dashed to Tommy. Before the other could process what was happening Tubbo had wrapped him in a tight hug, lightly sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I was- I was so scared,” his voice was muffled from his cries and Tommy’s shirt, but everyone else could hear it and it broke their hearts. Tommy looked over his shorter friend’s head to Phil, his eyes shining with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

“You had us worried,”

Phil walked up to the two youngest and rubbed soft circles onto Tubbo’s back. “You’re okay now, no ones gonna hurt you,”

“I’ll make sure of that,” Techno’s voice was laced with anger, so they knew it was true. Even if he wasn’t good with emotions, they knew he cared because he would never let anything happen to his family.

“I’m s-sorry,”

“Oh, Tubs, you don’t have to be sorry,”

“But I- I made all of you worry,”

“Tubbo look at me,” Tubbo moved his head just enough to see Wilbur. His face was serious with sympathy masked underneath. “None of what happened was your fault,” Tubo only gave a meek nod in return.

“Why don’t we head home,” Phil suggested, though it wasn’t posed as a question. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, Tubbo quietly moved away from Tommy and into Phil’s hold. The oldest lifted him up. Tubbo didn’t like being treated like a baby, but he was glad for a moment of special treatment. He felt much safer now then he had all night. 

They walked in silence, only some rustles of distant mobs and a vocational sniffle from Tubbo. He finally let himself relax when the warm glow of lanterns outside their home came into view. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been happier to see their home then now. 

His brothers entered first then Phil who shifted Tubbo slightly to close and lock the door behind them.

“Tubbo, you wanna go to bed?”

“No,”

“Okay then, want hot chocolate?”

“Yeah,” Phil finally placed Tubbo down. He dragged his feet tiredly to the couch. His brain was too tired and foggy to register who was on the couch sat next to the armrest, he just curled into their side anyway. 

Techno looked down, surprised by the sudden warmth at his side. Tubbo was curled into a ball and his eyes were blinking sleepily as he rested against Techno. He was never one for physical touch or comfort so his brothers often gave him space, but it seemed Tubbo was too tired to notice or care. Techno, a bit awkwardly, wrapped his arm around his brother, who seemed to enjoy the gesture as he inched closer. Wilbur carefully sat next to them, ruffling his Tubbo’s hair fondly. When Tommy came to him he and Wilbur silently argued on who got to sit next to Tubbo, Tommy won. And by the time Phil came in with hot chocolate most of the boys had fallen asleep on top of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna do drowning but then I thought kidnapping is angstier so yeah,,,


	3. Tommy and Tubbo Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo let the world pass by for forever. (AKA The bois enjoy themselves in a field and just have fun with the bees and flowers and just so much fluff pls. I'm kinda thinking about For Forever from DEH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very cute, i am very happy. it is a bit shorter sorry (kinda think i didn't do it well but that's fine) but the prompt wasn't as complex and I've been busy. also I had this take place before Tommy’s exile because i wanted to.   
> NO SHIPPING IN THIS, DON'T DO THT THEY ARE MINORS FOR GODS SAKE

Growing up in war was never what they asked for. They were sixteen and had scars and memories people wouldn’t wish upon their enemies. But times like this, when the world seemed to slow and there was some semblance of peace. The sun was high in the sky, spreading warmth on their backs and there was a light breeze that would cause the flowers and grass to sway. 

Tubbo was humming along to one of the discs Tommy had put on and weaved a chain of daisies in his lap. Tommy was laying on his back half asleep, absentmindedly fiddling with the grass between his fingers. It was a quiet day, there was nothing to be done in L’Manburg and no one they felt like dealing with. They needed a break, and today was a perfect day to have one. 

The field was unkempt, tall crabgrass mixed with real grass and weeds standing along with flowers. It was surrounded by trees, tall and holding more history than anyone could even dream of. It was located on the outskirts of L’Manburg, one of the few places untouched by battle and free of bloodshed. Tubbo always liked it there because there were several beehives that housed friendly little bees for him to play with and he’d always drag Tommy along with him. When they were younger, before even L’Manburg, they would play out here for hours, and before Wilbur and Techno were ‘too old’ for toys and tag they’d come out here as well. For the number of nightmares that haunted them and the places on the server, this place remained a source of happy memories, untainted and pure. 

“Hey Tubbo, that cloud looks like a dog,” Tommy pointed at the sky.

“I think it looks like a cat,”

“I know another word for cat that’s a swear,”

Tubbo laughed, “I’m sure you do,”

“Pussy,”

“Tommy we get it you swear,”

“Fuck yeah I swear,” Tommy yelled out, causing both to giggle out again. 

“Tommy!” The blond turned to his friend, surprised at the sudden outburst. Tubbo had dropped his flower chain and was on his scrambling clumsily to his fee. “Bees!” Of course, that was the only thing that would cause Tubbo to burst out in excitement other than free food. His friend was marching towards a cluster of purple flowers where small bees could be seen buzzing just over the velvety petals. “Look, they’re pollinating,”

“That’s all bees do Tubbo,”

“I mean kinda, but still,”

They joked around and hung amongst the bees and flowers for hours. The sun set lower in the sky as it watched them play freely, days like these were rare and they had no issue going into the night with their conversations. They grew tired as the sun finally disappeared, having the white light of the moon and the twinkling of stars to light the clearing, but as sleepy as they were the boys couldn’t bring themselves to head home to their beds. Though not as peaceful and warm as their beds, the soft bedding of grass underneath them offered some comfort as they laid, eyes daring to close for a night’s rest. Crickets were chirping loudly near their ears, causing Tommy to let out grumbles and complaints under his breath. Tubbo let the animals be, lulling himself to sleep as he focused on their soft songs.

“Tommy?” his friend didn’t reply coherently, hold giving a soft grunt of recognition. “Do you think bugs understand the idea of a further, more complex, reality?”

Tommy shifted onto his side to give his friends a look of confusion. “Why the hell would you ask me that? What type of fucking question is that?”

“I don’t know, just do you think they understand other species and life like we do? Do they understand the complexity of their decisions on others?”

“Tubbo what are you getting at?”

“Why are we so special? Why are humans so great?”

“That’s obvious,” Tubbo looked at him funnily. “Because I, Tommyinnit, am a human, and I am superior,” Tubbo laughed.

“I guess your right,” he looked away from his friends and back to the stars as if they held a magical answer or the key to the universe. “I guess we are pretty cool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let these kids be kids, the canon story lines are ripping my heart apart

**Author's Note:**

> this is too much of a commitment i made a mistake


End file.
